The other O'Hara girl
by Beatrice29
Summary: Being the twin sister of the tempestuous Scarlett O'Hara was never an easy role to play by.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first GWTW story. All characters belong to Margaret Mitchell except for my OC Rosalie O'Hara who is Scarlett's twin in this fiction. So please enjoy! Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

The young belle's gay laughter rang across the fields and she kicked her horse to faster gallop, relishing in the cool wind hitting against her face on the hot summers day. Though she was advised by ole Mrs Beatrice Tarleton and her Pa not to ride her pony, Artemis, when she was 13, Rosalie still continued to ride her pony anyway. Artemis was her first pony and ever since her Pa had bought her straight from Ireland when she was six, she and Artemis had been inseparable ever since. That's one of the many few things that she and her Pa had shared. Their love and obsession for horses.

As she galloped faster and faster across the lush green fields of Tara, she imagined herself to be like one of those Greek Goddesses that she would read for bedtime or the beautiful French Queen Marie Antoinette who was also a professional horsewoman herself. But no, Rosalie didn't need to Queen Marie Antoinette or Queen Victoria for that matter! No, she was a queen herself in her own way as long as she had Tara. Like her Pa said, it was land that gave O'Haras their strength and passion for living and Rosalie couldn't agree more.

 **As she reached the big old oak tree that inconveniently stood in one of the old carrot fields, she halted her pony and waited excitedly for her Pa to catch up, musing to herself that her Pa was indeed becoming an old man.**

 **"Pa! Hurry up, you old man!" Rosalie called teasingly to Gerald, as he cantered towards his second eldest with the most interesting expression only he could manage to pull. It was a look joy and fun but with a frown of disapproval.**

 **"** **Now Rosalie O'Hara, haven't I told you not to ride your pony no more?"**

"Oh Pa," Rosalie laughed gaily, fondly patting Artemis's neck. "You know I won't stop riding Artemis until I die. My, she's the most sweetest, graceful connemara that has ever lived and not to mention she has been my best friend ever since you bought for her me when I was six."

"But what about that fine thoroughbred I bought for you from Miss Tarleton, puss?" Gerald questioned. "I don't see anything wrong with him. He's a young sturdy thing and I'm sure he's much faster than me Dublin himself."

"Oh Pa, you know I love Troilus but I've had Artemis far longer than him and I just want to enjoy riding her until I get too big to ride her."

"Come on, Pa," Rosalie added in quickly, noticing that her Pa would give her another lecture. "Let's go up to the potato hill like we always do!"

Before he could answer, Rosalie kicked Artemis's sides and set off in a brisk walk towards the potato hill that was deemed as her and Pa's special place. Nothing was stronger than her love for her father's glorious land. It was a special kind of love she held in her heart. It was as if Tara was actual mother than Ellen. Tara gave the comfort and love Ellen had failed to give her. The red earth of Tara gave her the ideas and strength that she needed and she always felt safe when she was on her father's land.

"One day Rose Amelie," Gerald said, breaking the peaceful silence between them. "I shall take back to Ireland where we O'Hara's truly belong puss. Won't you like that my pretty Rose? A trip to Ireland just with you, me, and we can take Pork along?"

"Oh yes, Pa," Rosalie agreed, eager to impress her Pa. "Ireland sounds wonderful! Perhaps, next March during the spring time. Then we can see the beautiful flowers over in Ireland and see all those sights you promised to take me to see. But... Pa? What about Tara?"

"Mrs O'Hara will look after Tara for us," Gerald replied, his face lighting up with pride at the mention of Ellen. Rosalie smiled at her father's devotion to her mother, thinking how beautiful it is to be in love. If only her mother loved him back...

"And also," Gerald added, breaking Rosalie's train of thoughts. "It will be good practice for Katie Scarlett. That way she'll know how to run Tara just like Mrs O'Hara."

"Scarlett," Rosalie repeated sardonically, her young gay face turning dark. Though she tried her best not to let any sign of jealousy slip away from her, but Gerald noticed. He always noticed.

"Now puss, I won't have you talking about your own sister like that, God's Nightgown she's your own twin."

Rosalie refrained from rolling her eyes and urged to reply haughtily that she didn't even consider Scarlett as her own twin, but she bit her tongue and swallowed her pride. After all, a lady mustn't ever say anything so nasty.

"By why must Scarlett have Tara, Pa?" Rosalie asked politely, instead. "Why Scarlett? I could handle Tara so much better than her. Scarlett doesn't know or care anything about Tara and she wouldn't know how to run a plantation all by herself with a hundred darkies, horses, cows, turkeys, goats, sheep, and pigs under her command."

"All in good time, my pretty Rose," Gerald smiled at his second eldest fondly. "Your sister will eventually discover her love for land and know that Tara runs in her blood and without it she would die."

"But Pa," she could see that see was grating on her father's nerves by whining like Suellen but she just couldn't help it. "You know how much Tara means to me. You know how much land means to me since I'm half-Irish too. Why if Tara got sold to some meddlesome Yankee I would certainly die of a broken heart!" Rosalie cried dramatically, as she dismounted off of Artemis.

"Now my pretty Rosie," Gerald answered soothingly, as he dismounted his own steed with much less grace than his daughter. "Don't you forget, you're sister is half-Irish too and as God as my witness no Yankee will ever set foot on Tara as long as I live and hopefully Katie-Scarlett will do the same."

"God help any man, Yankee or not, who comes across Scarlett," Rosalie replied haughtily, but Gerald, thank the lord, did not notice her sour tone and only let out a raucous laughter. As they proudly stood on the potato hill, Rosalie couldn't help but admire her Tara's breathtaking scenery. The light cotton plants slowly swayed in the warm summer breeze, gently collected by hundreds of darkies that look liked black spots from where Rosalie stood and the grand white columned home of her father's stood tall and proud but with a peaceful atmosphere surrounding it. She could briefly make out Cade Calvert and the Tarleton Boys sitting with Scarlett on the front porch, while she heard melodies coming from a piano softly float towards her ears, causing Rosalie to grin. Obviously, Suellen was showing off her musical skills to try and capture the boys' attention by playing louder than she normally did (but with no success).

"Oh Pa," Rosalie sighed wistfully, tearing her eyes away from the sight before her with much difficulty. "I know Scarlett's the eldest and all by why Scarlett? It's always Scarlett this and Scarlett that, why can't I have Tara for a change? You know I can run this place better than any of my sisters."

"My dear pretty Rose," Gerald chuckled, drawing her into a warm comforting hug. "You have nothing to worry about my dear. You are the most fairest belle in the whole county, though don't go tell Katie Scarlett that for she'll be mighty jealous."

"I won't Pa," Rosalie giggled, dizzy with the newfound delight that her Pa called her prettier than her snobby twin. "You know I'm no tattle-tale like Suellen."

"But I have my own reason for passing Tara to your twin," Gerald continued in a serious tone, matching his equally serious face. "Your sister is too…"

"Temperamental?" Rosalie offered sarcastically.

"Precisely," Gerald agreed, much to Rosalie's surprise and humor. "Your sister may be the belle of all three counties but how will she catch a suitable husband if she doesn't learn to control that temper of her's? Much less, what happens if she doesn't find a husband herself? No, I need Katie Scarlett to look after Tara once I pass on. You on the other hand are bound to be accepting proposals soon, or so I hear."

 _God help the man that ever becomes the husband of that witch_ , Rosalie thought to herself darkly. But for the sake of her Pa, Rosalie smiled and forgot all about Scarlett. She smiled for her Pa, she smiled for Tara, and most of all, she smiled for herself. After all, she had everything she wanted. All was good, and life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner at Tara had gone by quickly without the overpowering presence of Ellen for which Rosalie was thankful for and it had been a pleasant affair if you discount the part in which Scarlett 'accidently' gotten some mashed potatoes onto Rosalie's golden locks, refusing to apologize claiming it was an accident.

After getting her hair cleaned by Sally and Scarlett getting a lecture from Mammy, the O'Hara's settled down at the living room awaiting for the arrival of Ellen Robillard O'Hara who was doing God knows what at this godforsaken hour. Rosalie diligently read her novel quietly on the loveseat next to her Pa, while Carren worked on her needle work beside her ignoring Scarlett and Suellen's bickering over another silly topic. As Rosalie flicked the page in anticipation, Gerald rose up from his seat.

"Ladies," Gerald said in his ever loud Irish voice, silencing all conversations and activities going around the room. "I have an important announcement to make!"

 _Oh Lincoln's beard_ , Rosalie thought drearily, _not another lecture on the war and Yankees!_

She let out a quiet sigh and prepared herself for another one of her Pa's infamous rants on the darn Yankees and General Sherman and Abe Lincoln; normally, Rosalie would be eager to join in on her Pa's talks about politics but ever since the mention of war had been coming up more often her heart just wasn't into talking political. Why, she'd rather go upstairs to her bedroom and read Moby Dick all over again, basking in it's queer and boring plotline and narration about hunting some strange old white whale with a bunch of no good scallawag sailors.

"It appears that we have been invited by the Wilkes' again to their annual spring barbeque at Twelve Oaks!"

"Barbeque?" Rosalie questioned in surprise, her head perking up from the mention of a barbeque. Her thoughts on boring Moby Dick broke and she looked at her Pa with an elated yet shocked expression. Did her just say that there were invited to a barbeque at Twelve Oaks?

"Do tell us Pa!" Scarlett said quickly, as her eyes danced with excitement. "Will there be a ball, too?"

"Do you know who else is going?" Suellen asks with fake nonchalance, obviously thinking about her beau Frank Kennedy.

"Oh Pa, will there be a ball?" Carreen gasped with hope in her young brown eyes. "Will there? Will there?"

"It'll be held on the next Saturday," Gerald continued in his booming voice, pretending as if he hadn't been interrupted by his four daughters. "And I do believe that there will be a ball-"

All four O'Hara girls cheered, and the silent living room had once again came back alive with a burst of newfound excitement and glee. Rosalie turned to talk to Suellen and Carreen about which dress to wear but Scarlett beat her to it and stood in Rosalie's way with a sweet dimpled smile on her face.

"Oh Rosalie I can hardly wait for this barbeque to come!" she said enthusiastically and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Definitely Scarlett! Oh I do hope that the whole county will come! Oh I don't even know what to wear!"

"Can I wear your green muslin? Oh, please, Rosalie," Scarlett asked charmingly, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

"No, I need it!" Rosalie responded.

"Don't be a ninny Rosalie," Scarlett rolled her eyes stubbornly, dropping her sweet smile. "Green's not your color, it's mine and I'll let you ride Limerick whenever you want without asking me, please Rosalie!"

"Oh Rosalie, can't I borrow your green muslin?" Suellen appeared suddenly, begging as she clung herself onto her Rosalie's arm desperately as if she were to disappear. "Please Rosalie?"

"I'll lend you my pink slippers for a whole week!" Carreen said proudly.  
"They were mine!" Rosalie laughed at Baby's silliness.

"I'll mend all your clothes for the rest of my life!" Suellen cried desperately. "And I will pay you Rosalie! I will!"

"I'll do all your chores for a week!" Carren pleaded.

"I'll let you have my dessert tonight!" Scarlett cried loudly.

"Two weeks!" Carreen squeaked.

Rosalie frowned in confusion as she was tugged by her sisters in different directions. She did love them all dearly but couldn't they see she wanted to wear her green muslin Grandpère Robillard had bought her? Though Rosalie was already planning to wear her white and pale blue dress that Aunt Eulalie had kindly bought her, she couldn't help but be feel protective over her own items. Though it wasn't becoming of a lady to be selfish and not to share, it irked Rosalie to no end whenever she had to lend something out; especially if they were her sisters.

Gerald chuckled as he looked on the scene with amusement and to Rosalie's relief, he saw the internal and physical struggle she was facing. "Now, now, ladies, you leave your poor sister alone and I must confirm it with Mrs O'Hara before we can accept John Wilkes' invitation. Your mother shall decide if we may go or not."

Scarlett beamed with pleasure and excused herself before flouncing away to her bedroom, undoubtedly thinking of ways to impress her many beaux and which dress to wear for the barbeque. Carreen obediently resumed her needlework with a bright flush on her young face while Suellen stared out of the window with a dreamy expression, her head rested on her wrist, leaving Rosalie to talk with her Pa privately.

"Oh Pa," Rosalie sighed, as she sat at her father's feet respectfully. "Must you always ask for mother's permission? My, it's like you are a child yourself!"

"Now my pretty Rose, I won't you have disrespecting your mother that way," Gerald replied sternly. "It is simply best if we just let your mother know about this barbeque first and see if she is also up to it. Afterall, we don't want her to be exhausting herself after all she's done for Tara now would we?"

On many occasions, Rosalie would smile and fill up joy at the way Gerald's eyes shone when he spoke of Ellen or the look of pure unconditional love on his pudgy square face on any other person but the look of absolute devotion and adoration in Gerald's eyes towards Ellen made her want to slap her Pa back to his senses. _Mother doesn't deserve Pa's love,_ Rosalie thought spitefully, while keeping a pleasant smile on her face. Ever since her last trip to Savannah when she was fourteen, Rosalie's view on her saint-like mother had changed dramatically for a reason which she had not shared with anyone. Not even her bosom friend, Rosemary from Charleston.

"No Pa," Rosalie replied with a stiffly fake smile on her pretty face. "No we wouldn't want that at all."

Gerald gave Rosalie a heartwarming smile and fondly pinched her cheek, gently. "That's my pretty Rose. Now why don't you go upstairs like Katie-Scarlett and go pick out what to wear for the barbeque. I heard that a certain Joe Fontaine may be attending the barbeque."

"Joe?" Rosalie's head perked up at the mention of the eldest Fontaine boy. "Is he coming to the barbeque, Pa?"

"That may be correct my pretty Rose," Gerald responded with a twinkle in his watery blue eyes.

And with that the other O'Hara girl ran away from the living room and up the stairs, following her sister's actions, with Mammy's loud bellows echoing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph Ryder Fontaine was Rosalie's own Prince Albert. That is if she were Queen Victoria. But with the amount of love and attention Joe showered on her, Rosalie truly felt like a queen herself. Tall, handsome, funny, and enrolled at Harvard University to be a doctor just like his father; Joe was no doubt the finest gentlemen in the whole county.

He was kind, sensitive, and despite his quick temper he was the perfect beau for Rosalie. He was the eldest of the Fontaine boys at the age of twenty-three with dark brown hair and the warmest dark brown eyes she had ever laid eyes one. Sort of like Carreen's but with more fire in them.

Why, Rosalie remembered the first time that she had met him as clear as day under the most unusual circumstances. Which was coincidentally, a year ago at the Twelve Oaks barbecue.

Ever since she was at the ripe age of nine, Rosalie had believed that she was in love with the polite and sweet Charles Hamilton of Atlanta. He was always so kind to her; always bowing and kissing her hand respectfully, complimenting not just on her new dress or her prettiness but rather on her knowledge of fine literature and history, and always thought about her opinion most highly. No one had ever been that considerate about her opinion besides her Pa and Rosemary. Charles was also her first own beau, since Brent Tarleton was far too energetic and loud for Rosalie's taste and since Scarlett was selfish enough to want both the Tarleton twins all to herself.

It was always a mystery to Rosalie as to how Charles was related to Ashley; who Scarlett was so fond of. Charles was brave, intelligent, and although he was sometimes a fool at least he knew how to have fun while Ashley always had his head up in the clouds or always dwelling on book characters rather than real people themselves. But that didn't stop Rosalie from liking Ashley; he was a polite and honest gentleman who cared about those he loved dearly and Rosalie admired him for that.

Rosalie knew that her and Charles were to be. He was a Hamilton, an intelligent and polite young gentleman from a well respected family and well, she was a Robillard. The prettiest O'Hara sister and the most educated in Rosalie's own opinion. He was kind and loved her and in return she loved him back. But when she was fifteen, that's when things started to fall apart. Pa had always said "like and like could only marry" and everybody knew that the Wilkes' married their cousins but Rosalie never acknowledged that tradition, until her Pa told her of Mr Wilkes' plan to have Charles marry to Honey.

At first, Rosalie believed there was some confusion between Pa and Mr Wilkes but as the days of the barbecue approached, it was harder and harder for her to deny the truth any longer, finally causing Scarlett snappishly tell her to stop dreaming and "stop being a sulking ninny and face the truth".

Even Mammy had given her a big tongue lecture on how it wasn't fit for her to be mooning over a taken gentleman. But Rosemary had been understanding, at least, she had written a reply to Rosalie's dilemma and promised to give "Mister Hamilton exactly what I think of this foolishness and screw his head on the right way and make him realise what he's going to give up on!".

But thankfully, Rosemary's father wouldn't have allowed her to travel to Jonesboro all by herself in fear of meeting of Rosemary's blackguard brother, so she never came down to tell Charles of her thoughts on his betrothal to Honey.

On the day of the barbeque, however, Rosalie couldn't help but cry about Charlie's and Honey's betrothal. Her she was fifteen, pretty, and happy with a sweet beau but they just couldn't be. Just like Romeo and Juliet, except there weren't going to be any tragic deaths or family feuds. But, with a brave face Rosalie had taken up her Pa's word and ended her courtship with Charles, for he now had to be with dull and whiney Honey Wilkes.

But as much as Rosalie tried to hate Honey, she just couldn't bring herself to hate the plain younger Wilkes. She didn't have Scarlett's mean streak or Suellen's cruelness. Afterall, how was it Honey's fault? There were many answers to that question but Rosalie chose not to confirm them.

Charles had been sweet to her about it. Sweeter than she had deserved to be treated. He had given her his handkerchief in a sincere manner and embraced and comforted her while she had felt like her entire world had crumbled around her. But time flew by and Honey had come by to snatch Charles off her side with a triumphant smile leaving Rosalie all alone in the empty grand library.

After leaving the library and sneaking out of her room during her afternoon nap, Rosalie wandered around the grounds of Twelve Oaks aimlessly, letting the beautiful scenery around her calm her down. But as she walked, she came across the big oak tree that had once been her most favorite place in the whole of Georgia. It was the tree, that she and Charles had declared as their own when she was eleven when they played hide and seek with the Wilkes, Melanie, the Tarletons and her sisters and it was their own special place.

Oh she remembered those sweet times she and Charles would climb up that tree and talk about their future together whilst looking over the green pastures of Twelve Oaks. They agreed that they would have their very own plantation with a house as grand as Twelve Oaks, land as large as the Tarleton's, and have the same pleasant atmosphere as Tara while having a large library with an assortment of books from Shakespeare to the latest science theories.

Charles always said he would like to have four children; two boys and two girls with Rosalie's green eyes and his honey blond hair. But Rosalie would tell him she wanted at least 8 or 9 just like the Tarleton family and Charles would always agree in the end. He always agreed with whatever Rosalie said.

Overwhelmed with nostalgia, Rosalie took off her hat and started climbing old sweet gum tree, imagining that she was thirteen again, following Charles to the tippity top of the tree where they could look at the sunset and imagine their lives together as husband and wife. Though her tree climbing skills were out of practise, Rosalie grinned in pride as she managed to get halfway without any accidents. As she tried to reach for the branch just above her head the twig underneath her foot snapped and she came tumbling down with a loud squeal, landing on her back with a loud thud and a sharp pain in her leg.

As she lay on the ground, she had a hard time trying to breathe with each breath more labor than the one before as her chest tightened painfully. With her already gloomy mood, Rosalie just knew this was the end. That this was how she was going to die. All alone, fourteen years old, died by climbing a tree. A truly dignified act, unlike Juliet's. _Oh cruel fate!_ Rosalie thought melodramatically as the leaves swayed mockingly in the summer breeze. But fate seemed to have different plans for her as she closed her eyes in despair.

"Christ almighty, is it raining girls all of a sudden?"

Rosalie snapped her eyes open and the face peering down at her, a few inches apart from hers, was the one of a guardian angel taking all the breath in her body away from her once again.

"Are you alright miss?" the angel asked her again, with a worried frown on his face that Rosalie couldn't help but smile at.

"Am I in heaven?" Rosalie asked her angel, breathlessly. But as she looked past his face, she recognised the leaves swinging above her and blushed furiously as she realised she was still under the tree, no doubt lying pathetically underneath it after her tumble.

The young man chuckled. "No, although I could ask you the same thing. It's not everyday you see angels falling from the sky."

Rosalie blushed deeper at his flirtatious comment and avoided his gaze by looking down her skirt. But her eyes grew wide in horror as she caught sight of her leg. Oh Lincoln's beard! Mammy would surely skin her alive! The young man followed her gaze and made a noise of understanding as he caught sight of her foot.

"I think you've sprained your foot pretty badly," the gentleman said sympathetically. "Does you foot hurt when you move it?"

"Yes," Rosalie wheezed in embarrassment. Oh if Mammy ever found out, what will she do?

"Well, I think we ought to take you back to the house," the gentleman said to her in a kind manner. "My father's in there, he'll know what to do. Normally, I would look at your foot and treat it but I think it'll be better if my father looked at it. He's a professional doctor, he'll know what to do."

"Is Doctor Fontaine your father?" Rosalie questioned. She knew Alex and Tony Fontaine but she had never met the other Fontaine boy so she was intrigued. According to her Pa and Cade, the eldest Fontaine boy was up at Harvard working to be a doctor just like Doctor Fontaine.

"Indeed, I am," Joe had replied, with a smile. "Joseph Ryder Fontaine, although my folks call me Joe. And what would the name of this charming young lady's be?"

"Rose Amelie O'Hara," Rosalie replied, still blushing bashfully, as she looked down at her skirt. "Although my family and friends call me Rosalie."

Joe had carried her back all the way back to the house, in bridal style, careful not to damage her leg any further and told her highly amusing stories to distract her from the sharp shooting pains in her leg.

It had taken every single muscle of hers not to smile smugly at the sight of Scarlett's jealous look and Charlie's shocked one as Joe carried her to the parlor and gently laid her down on the settee. After Dr Fontaine had kindly bandaged her leg, ignoring all the other girls and matrons who whispered fervently about her misadventure, Rosalie couldn't help but ask Joe to stay with her while she remained on the settee for the rest of the barbeque. Thankfully, Joe was more than happy to keep her company and that was when Rosalie knew she fell in love with handsome Joe Fontaine.

When she got back to Tara later that day, Mammy had grumbled and lectured her about "disgracing the O'Hara name", "actin' like white trash", and how indecent it was for her to "be showin' off yo ankles infronta dat young gentleum" but the young O'Hara girl was only half listening to what her mammy had to say. No, her mind was elsewhere, thinking about a certain tall dark haired gentlemen with the most calming yet humorous spirit she had ever met.

And that was why she was going to look her absolute best for the barbecue. She was going to be the prettiest belle at the ball and make herself look beautiful just for Joe and then hopefully, just maybe he'll ask her to be Mrs Joe Fontaine. Rosalie giggled in delight at the thought as she scavenged through her dresses eagerly. Mrs Joe Fontaine. She loved the sound of that! Oh she just couldn't wait for the barbecue! Just couldn't wait until she could see her beau again after so many months! The barbecue was going to be the absolutely most wonderful day in the whole year! She just knew it!

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to** ** _Coraluna. Y_** **our review was very thoughtful and I appreciated it very much!**

 **Warning: Some derogatory terms have been used in this chapter just to capture the context of this story and I sincerely apologize if anybody is offended.**

In Rosalie's opinion, Tara was at its finest during the spring.

It was the time where she could go outside without worrying about getting too sun burnt or too cold, enjoying the beautiful scenery around her while basking in the sun's gentle warmth with sweet smell of honeysuckles and jasmine floating in the air.

Tara was certainly heaven on Earth.

Deciding not to Artemis or Troilus out for a ride, she walked around Tara with only her white lace up boots on, not caring with they get all ruined with the red clay earth of Tara. If her mother were around, she knew that Ellen would have disapproved of such behaviour and condemn her for such an unladylike decision; walking around by herself without a chaperone and wearing her nice fine white laceups.

But Rosalie didn't let that bother her. She could bother with her mother later. After all, isn't that what Scarlett always said? That she'll not think about it now and she'll deal with whatever problem later?

Wiping all thoughts of Ellen and Scarlett away from her, Rosalie continued to enjoy her afternoon walk through Tara letting herself get carried away by Tara's breathtaking beauty.

She passed a few field darkies whistling and singing to some song in union and stopped to say hello and listen to their deep soothing voices sing with heavy accents. It was strange, really. She had read Uncle Tom's Cabin and recoiled and was disgusted at the brutality of how some of the plantation owners were portrayed. Not all Southerners treated their slaves like vermin, and never in her life did she or Pa or Ellen for that matter treat them in such a horrific way as Simon Legree had.

Rosalie didn't know what she would do without Pork, Mammy, Cookie or Sally for that matter Sally. Her playmate and own house slave since she was a little girl. She once had to share Sally with Scarlett but now since Scarlett had gotten Prissy, she had Sally all to herself. Sally was the most faithful servant she ever knew of, excluding Mammy and Pork. She taught Sally how to read, and Sally taught her how to make corn husk dolls. Sally was probably her second best friend after Rosemary and Daisy.

When she was younger, she and Scarlett used to climb over the fences and play with the darkie children. She absentmindedly smiled as those pleasant memories of her and Scarlett playing with the darkie children consumed her thoughts.

Those days were fun indeed. Whenever Scarlett got in trouble, she would drag a reluctant and frightened Rosalie along with her to the creek where the nigger children would be happily playing with old Uncle Bumble watching over them, always with a tale or two to spare, to escape from Mammy and her god fearing lectures and punishments.

Rosalie didn't like it when Scarlett took her down there whenever she got in trouble; it always made her uneasy and sick to the stomach with her fluttering nerves enough to make her faint. She would whine and beg Scarlett to leave her out of this and go apologize to Mammy, but Scarlett would have none of that. She would yank Rosalie's arm painfully and tell her to quit being such a whiney ninny like 'bratty Suellen' and threaten her with all sorts of childish nonsense before continuing on with their escapade from angry Mammy.

Gerald had been fine with the whole situation of Rosalie and Scarlett playing with nigger children. It meant that he could have some peace and quiet and do whatever he pleased without having all four girls constantly interrupting him with some kind of mayhem.

Ellen on the other hand didn't approve of their actions. Though she never actually voiced her concerns on the topic of her two eldest daughters climbing trees and playing with darkie children, Rosalie could now tell that her mother hadn't approved at all. The way her lips would stretch into a fine line of disapproval and her piercing brown eyes stared down at her eldest daughters as they rambled on about what new mischiefs they had caused with the darkie children.

"There you are Rosie, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Rosalie tore her gaze from the working darkies and turned her head to see Suellen walking up to her, her yellow skirt all bunched up in her hands, with an impatient scowl on her face. Dear Lord, did this girl ever do anything except scowl, sulk and envy other people's fortunes? Pushing the thoughts aside, Rosalie spared a smile at her younger sister. After all, she was far more tolerable than Scarlett.

"Hello there to you, Susie. Wonderful afternoon isn't it?"

"Mammy's asked you to come back to the house and she's sent me to fetch you like a common house servant," Suellen said sulkily. "Did you hear that? I told her to go tell Sally or Ronnie to go get you but she said would tan my hide if I didn't do so! Oh! Wait till mother hears about this, she's going to be so appalled!"

"You and I both know mother has no time to matter with such trivial things," Rosalie said patiently. "She's too busy taking care of that trash Emmy Slattery when she should be looking after her own family like a mother should."

Suellen huffed. "Well I can at least try can't I? Pa's too busy being wrapped around Scarlett's little pinky, she's even waiting for him to return home from the Wilkes and I bet you she's doing that so she can get a new parasol."

As Suellen grumbled about Mammy and how mother went down to check up on the Slatterys yet again, Rosalie grabbed her hand and started walking down to their house dragging her sister along. After all, nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Mammy's infamous lectures.

"Are you excited for the barbecue tomorrow?" Rosalie asked politely. "I heard Mr Kennedy was going to be there."

"Oh yes!" Suellen exclaimed excitedly. "But I wish I could wear Scarlett's green gown. I look an awful fright in pink! It just makes my hair the most unflattering shade of blonde, oh what would Frank think of me if he sees me in such state?"

"Suellen," Rosalie said seriously, "have you been going through Scarlett's wardrobe without her permission? Again?"

"Fiddle dee dee," Suellen said in exasperation. "Why do I always get in trouble for doing something but Scarlett doesn't?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Suellen," Rosalie chided gently. "Why, Scarlett gets in trouble plenty of times by Mammy. Why the other day I heard Mammy hollering at Scarlett simply because she was caught without her shawl out in the fields."

Suellen's pout disappeared and was replaced with a devious smile that could rival Pa and Scarlett's.

"Speaking of Mammy hollering at Scarlett, I heard the most delicious news from the Tarleton boys! Ashley Wilkes is going to marry Melanie Hamilton, they're going to be announcing it tomorrow night after the barbecue!"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows in surprise and eventually smiled. It was just about time for Melly to be married and Ashley was one lucky one to be married to such a sweet and kind soul. But Rosalie's smile faltered and she narrowed her green eyes at Suellen in suspicion as her sister smiled with an mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright Susie, what's in this engagement for you?"

"I beg your pardon," Suellen asked, feigning shock as she laid a hand over her heart.

"Now Susie, you don't even like Ashley one bit and you said it yourself that you didn't see why Melanie was so in love with him. What makes you so excited about this engagement?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Suellen said in a sing-song voice as she skipped a few steps ahead of her. "It's about Scarlett!"

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Scarlett. Isn't it obvious? Scarlett's held a torch for Ashley ever since he returned from his Grand Tour and she acts like such a blatant fool pining over such a washed and worn out gentleman who has no idea of the word fun!"

"And since when did you learn of the word blatant?" Rosalie mused. Suellen stuck her tongue at her in a childish manner and fell back in pace with Rosalie, looping her arm through her older sister's.

"Just because I don't have my nose stuck in a book everyday like you Rosie that doesn't mean I'm simple minded like that nigger Prissy."

Rosalie frowned at her sister's choice of words but didn't comment on them. It was already bad enough she got snickers and scorns from Scarlett and some of the other county girls for being such a blue stocking. The only worse thing from a blue stocking (that wasn't white trash) in the eyes of the Southern society was a nigger lover and Rosalie would never have her reputation left in tatters just because of her opinion.

She let Suellen yammer on about how excited she was about Ashley and Melly's engagement just for the sake of the embarrassment and hurt Scarlett was going to feel when Mr John Wilkes personally announces it tomorrow to the whole county and how she'll be keeping her eyes out her Scarlett's reaction. According to her sister, Scarlett deserves every little bit of it.

But Rosalie didn't know what to think of it. Surely, no one deserved to be heartbroken. Rosalie had been there but it was quickly fixed by Joe and his wild humor. But thinking all about Scarlett's misdeed and cruelty made her reconsider. Maybe it was a good time to have Scarlett get a taste of her own medicine...

But honestly, Scarlett couldn't be in love with Ashley could she? Why, they were so different! Ashley was dreamy, quiet, preserved and boring and Scarlett... well she was just the exact opposite! Rosalie pondered deeply about what made Scarlett believe she had a chance with a Wilkes after what happened to Rosalie and Charles, but that wasn't the question Rosalie was dying to find the answer for. What she wanted to know was this.

What was it about Ashley that made Scarlett in love with him?

 **Okay, this chapter was definitely not one of my best ones but the next chapter will be one of my favorite parts from GWTW: The Barbecue at Twelve Oaks!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Part 1

**Dear readers,**

 **I am terribly sorry for the massive delay but I have been super busy these past few months and I've had a hard time trying to write down this story (the writer's block is approaching!). As you can see from my profile, I've started another FF after catching the 80's John Hughes bug and I am therefore sorry to announce that I am indeed... retiring from this story. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The day of the barbecue had finally arrived and just like any other day in which the O'Haras had an event to attend the preparations were very busy and hectic. The house was buzzing with anticipation and conflict as the O'Haras had prepared to set off for the barbecue and the day had not started off as they way Rosalie had planned.

Rosalie had her outfit all planned out for the day, but then Scarlett had taken her slippers resulting with the twins in a heated quarrel before surrendering after Mammy had intervened with her god fearing frown and threats. Suellen had moped and sulked about having to wear her pink gown and had thrown a mighty fit before Pa had told her off with a warning of the strap which had thrown her into an even more grumpy mood with Carreen trying her best to cheer her older sister up.

Miraculously, Rosalie, along with Careen and Suellen, had gotten changed and were trying their best to be patiently waiting on the front porch in the sweltering Georgia heat. The flies swarmed about and the girls had resided to the shadiness of the porch which did little to cool them down.

They were waiting on for their Pa and sister, the former was probably looking for his hat while the latter was still getting changed and having her breakfast. In overall, Rosalie believed that they had been waiting for the porch for about ten minutes but the heat made it seem so much longer than ten minutes.

Beneath all the layers of her dress, she could feel her perspiration collecting making her itch like mad. This only mounted more to her on piling frustration which she tried hard to suppress with a pleasant calming expression when in fact all she desired to do was to get out of her too tight corset.

Suellen didn't bother hiding her irritation of waiting in the heat after finding out about the Jonas Wilkerson incident resulting in Ellen not coming to the barbecue. "All that waiting for nothing!" she had exclaimed with a whiney tone when their mother had left them with the news.

Looking up to the front door, Rosalie saw her Pa dressed quite nicely with his hat on his head to complete his outfit. Despite being a short and stout chubby old man with a strong jawline, there was an element of boyish charm that her Pa possessed of which made people from all around the County like him and ignore his not so graceful features which his wife clearly possessed of.

"Are we all set for the barbecue?" Gerald asked his daughters with a jolly old grin.

All three O'Hara girls nodded eagerly, ready to head off to Twelve Oaks where hopefully it would be much cooler and out of Tara's glistening heat. Rosalie rose from her chair and smoothed down any possible wrinkles of her gown. Afterall, if Joe was going to be there she had to be looking her absolute best.

 _Oh Joe_.

Rosalie blushed and smiled at the thought of his quick wit and mischievous smile. Oh she just couldn't wait till she arrived at Twelve Oaks. Before she could follow Carreen down the porch steps her Pa's next question made her stiffen.

"Where's Katie Scarlett?"

Rosalie pursed her lips in disapproval but it was Carreen who had answered Gerald's question.

"She's still up in her room, Pa," Carreen answered in her sweet quiet voice. "She's been up there for an awful long time with Mammy."

It was in fact the dreadful truth. Scarlett had spent all morning looking for the perfect outfit for the barbecue despite preparing a week in advance. If it weren't for Scarlett's indecisiveness and stubborn nature Rosalie, Suellen and Carreen would have had Mammy, Sally, and their new house slave Prissy deliver their breakfasts in time and had gotten washed and dressed earlier. But instead Mammy had spent all morning catering to Scarlett's every whim and Prissy had followed Mammy around like a helpless puppy the whole morning, leaving Sally to take care of the other O'Hara sisters.

Despite already running late, Toby having the carriage prepared in front of them, and the sweltering heat, Gerald had insisted on the girls to wait for their eldest sister much to Rosalie's frustration and annoyance. She knew arguing with her Pa would do no good so she held her tongue and stiffly sat back on her chair on the porch.

It was always Scarlett. Scarlett this and Scarlett that! Rosalie scowled at the thought and grumbled in her thoughts as she waited for another never ending ten minutes. She couldn't see why Scarlett was her Pa's favorite daughter; she was mean, selfish, and greedy. Oh, if only Scarlett wasn't such a good actress and knew how to play her cards right. Somebody ought to that girl a dose of her own medicine.

Rosalie sighed and looked over at Carreen and Suellen who seemed to be just as equally bored as herself before looking up at Gerald, who was proudly gazing out at the landscape of Tara, and then up at Scarlett's window.

"Pa," Rosalie sang, smiling sweetly. "Scarlett's not coming down and I'd hate to be late to the barbecue. Don't you think we ought to leave Scarlett behind and get ourselves on our way? We could always ask Pork to drive back to Tara and collect Scarlett then come back or she could perhaps come to the barbecue with mother."

"Yes Pa," Suellen chimed in, bobbing her head. "Rosalie's got a fine point there. Why don't we go ahead? Afterall we don't want to keep the Wilkes waiting do we?"

Gerald frowned at his two daughters, contemplating on their words before turning his gaze at Scarlett's window.

"KATIE SCARLETT O'HARA!" Rosalie flinched at his sudden outburst, placing a gloved hand over her heart.

"Goodness Pa!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TEN, WE'LL BE GOING WITHOUT YOU!" Gerald continued bellowing, dismissing his daughter's scolding.

"I'm coming, Pa!" Scarlett called up from her window, much to Rosalie's chagrin.

Rosalie could only watch with pursed lips as her red faced Pa counted down the seconds for her twin sister to come down with Mammy right behind her. Deciding that she had had enough, she walked as calmly as she could into the carriage suppressing her need and desire to scream like a mad woman and push herself into a lake even with this godforsaken gown. But she was a _lady_. And ladies were meant to be properly behaved in all circumstances.

But when Scarlett finally had come down and made her way down to the carriage, Rosalie's eyes widened with shock at the sight before her.

"My goodness!" Careen gasped.

"What in Jackson's name does she think she is doing?" Suellen hissed with disgust.

Even if Scarlett had heard of her sisters barbs directed at her, she made no show of notice casually sitting herself down next Rosalie. With once glance at her twin's choice of clothing Rosalie's annoyance at Scarlett deepened. Here she was wearing her fair blue and white gown buried beneath its many layers which covered her chest and arms, suffering under its cruel humidity while her sister was shamelessly wearing a scandalous dress! But it wasn't the impropriety of the dress but rather the fact that Scarlett's chest, arms, and bosoms weren't confined underneath the itchy heat as the other O'Hara girls' had.

Rosalie could only purse her lips tighter and stare out of the window as Toby started the horses. After all, Scarlett O'Hara was allowed to do whatever she wanted without getting reprimanded.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so happy this morning," said Suellen crossly, with a sour expression as the O'Hara girls rode in their carriage on their way to Twelve Oaks. "You know as well as I do that Ashley's engagement is going to be announced tonight. Pa said so this morning. And I know you've been sweet on him for months."

In the duration of the ride to Twelve Oaks, Rosalie noticed that there was something a bit suspicious about Scarlett. Yesterday she had been all sullen and upset about a matter which she did not wish to share with anybody but now… well, she was as happy as a daisy swaying in the warm summer breeze! Her green eyes were lit up with a sneaky sheen and her lips were stretched to its fullest length mercilessly showing off her flattering dimples.

"That's all you know," said Scarlett, poking her tongue out childishly at Suellen with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"Susie, you know that's not so," protested Carreen, shocked. "It's Brent that Scarlett cares about."

Rosalie watched with cautious eyes as Scarlett turned smiling at Carreen. The whole family knew that Carreen's thirteen-year-old heart was set upon Brent Tarleton, who never gave her a thought except as the baby of the O'Hara family.

"Darling, I don't care a thing about Brent," declared Scarlett, surprising Rosalie. "And he doesn't care a thing about me. Why, he's waiting for you to grow up!"

Carreen's round little face became pink, as pleasure struggled with incredulity.

"Oh, Scarlett, really?" Carreen asked hopefully.

"Scarlett," Rosalie scolded irritably. "You know what Mother said about Carreen being too young to think about beaux yet, and there you go putting ideas in her head."

"Well, go and tattle and see if I care," Scarlett replied flippantly. "You want to hold Sissy back, because you know she's going to be prettier than you in a year or so."

Rosalie felt her cheeks heat up with anger, ready to fire an equally insultive barb at her smug sister but Gerald beat her to it casting a stern expression at the girls.

"You'll be keeping civil tongues in your heads this day, or I'll be taking me crop to you," warned Gerald. "Now whist! Is it wheels I'm hearing? That'll be the Tarletons or the Fontaines."

At the mention of the Fontaines, Rosalie's anger vanished and she eagerly looked out of the window in hopes of spotting the familiar Fontaine carriage with a certain dark haired gentleman onboard. The hooves and carriage wheels became louder and clamorous feminine voices raised in pleasant dispute sounded from behind the screen of tree before finally revealing the redheaded ladies of the Tarleton clan. Although Rosalie was fond of the Tarleton girls, she couldn't help but feel a small degree of disappointment as their carriage, driven by Mrs Tarleton stopped next to theirs.

"That's a fine bevy, Ma'm," Gerald said, reigning Dublin alongside Mrs Tarleton. "But it's far they'll go to beat their mother."

Mrs. Tarleton rolled her red-brown eyes and sucked in her lower lip in burlesqued appreciation, and the girls cried, "Ma, stop making eyes or we'll tell Pa!"

"I vow, Mr. O'Hara, she never gives us a chance when there's a handsome man like you around!" Camilla said in an apologetic manner to Gerald.

Rosalie laughed with everyone else at the Tarleton girls' humorous comments. The Tarleton children and Mrs Tarleton's relationship with each other was one that Rosalie envied of. Mrs Tarleton didn't put herself above her children as Ellen did with Rosalie and her sisters, but rather put herself amongst her children, making herself equal to them. They teased and played with her and she teased and played back with as much fun and energy a middle aged woman could have.

Though quite a few women in the county disapproved of Mrs Tarleton and her abrasive and outlandish nature, Rosalie thought of her in the most highest respect despite the fact Mrs Tarleton had often compared her to Scarlett numerous times in a negative light, calling her too skinny, too soft spoken, and lacking of the O'Hara fire.

As Gerald and Mrs Tarleton talked about colts, fillies, and other whatnots Rosalie tried her best to keep up with Gerald and Mrs Tarleton's conversation, it was nothing but a big puzzlement to her delicate lady mind but it interested her no less.

"I don't care what you say, Mr. O'Hara," Mrs. Tarleton was saying emphatically. "It's all wrong, this marrying of cousins. It's bad enough for Ashley to be marrying the Hamilton child, but for Honey to be marrying that pale-looking Charles Hamilton —"

"Honey'll never catch anybody else if she doesn't marry Charlie," said Randa cruelly. "She's never had another beau except him. And he's never acted very sweet on her, for all that they're engaged. Rosalie, you remember how madly in love he—"

"Don't be a cat, Miss," Mrs Tarleton interrupted, noticing Rosalie's stricken expression. "Cousins shouldn't marry, even second cousins. It weakens the strain. It isn't like horses. You can breed a mare to a brother or a sire to a daughter and get good results if you know your blood strains, but in people it just doesn't work. You get good lines, perhaps, but no stamina. You —"

"Now, Ma'm, I'm taking issue with you on that! Can you name me better people than the Wilkes? And they've been intermarrying since Brian Boru was a boy," Gerald rebutted.

"And high time they stopped it, for it's beginning to show. Oh, not Ashley so much, for he's a good-looking devil, though even he — But look at those two washed-out-looking Wilkes girls, poor things! Nice girls, of course, but washed out. And look at little Miss Melanie. Thin as a rail and delicate enough for the wind to blow away and no spirit at all. Not a notion of her own. 'No, Ma'm!' 'Yes, Ma'm!' That's all she has to say. You see what I mean? That family needs new blood, fine vigorous blood like my red heads or your Scarlett. Now, don't misunderstand me. The Wilkes are fine folks in their way, and you know I'm fond of them all, but be frank! They are over bred and inbred too, aren't they? They'll do fine on a dry track, a fast track, but mark my words, I don't believe the Wilkes can run on a mud track. I believe the stamina has been bred out of them, and when the emergency arises I don't believe they can run against odds. Dry-weather stock. Give me a big horse who can run in any weather! And their intermarrying has made them different from other folks around here. Always fiddling with the piano or sticking their heads in a book. I do believe Ashley would rather read than hunt! Yes, I honestly believe that, Mr. O'Hara! And just look at the bones on them. Too slender. They need dams and sires with strength —"

"Ah-ah-hum," Gerald interrupted, flushing with embarrassment. Rosalie giggled at the sight of her flushed and embarrassed Pa. Not that she was truly interested in Mrs Tarleton and her Pa's conversation but there were certain times a conversation could be deemed as ' _too strong for a lady's ears_ ' and whilst Rosalie didn't know what these conversations were she could sense that they were coming onto a ' _strong_ ' topic, something which Ellen clearly wouldn't have approved of.

"I know what I'm talking about because I had some cousins who married each other," Mrs Tarleton continued abrasively, "and I give you my word their children all turned out as popeyed as bullfrogs, poor things. And when my family wanted me to marry a second cousin, I bucked like a colt. I said, 'No, Ma. Not for me. My children will all have spavins and heaves.' Well, Ma fainted when I said that about spavins, but I stood firm and Grandma backed me up. She knew a lot about horse breeding too, you see, and said I was right. And she helped me run away with Mr. Tarleton. And look at my children! Big and healthy and not a sickly one or a runt among them, though Boyd is only five feet ten. Now, the Wilkes —"

"Not meaning to change the subject, Ma'm," broke in Gerald hurriedly.

"Good Heavens, Ma, do let's get on!" Betty cried impatiently. "This sun is broiling me and I can just hear freckles popping out on my neck."

"Just a minute, Ma'm, before you go," said Gerald. "But what have you decided to do about selling us the horses for the Troop? War may break any day now and the boys want the matter settled. It's a Clayton County troop and it's Clayton County horses we want for them. But you, obstinate creature that you are, are still refusing to sell us your fine beasts."

"Maybe there won't be any war," Mrs. Tarleton temporized, her mind diverted completely from the Wilkeses' odd marriage habits.

"Pa," Rosalie smiled sweetly, her teeth grinding in frustration. "Can't you and Mrs Tarleton talk about the horses at Twelve Oaks as well as here?"

"Yes, Ma," Randa said, her voice muffled by the dresses and overcrowd of the carriage. "Please do talk about such matters with Mr O'Hara at the barbecue. My goodness, I feel like I shall faint if I have to stay in here any longer!"

"That's just it, Miss Randa," said Gerald. "And I won't be keeping you but one minute by the clock. We'll be getting to Twelve Oaks in a little bit, and every man there, old and young, wanting to know about the horses. Ah, but it's breaking me heart to see such a fine pretty lady as your mother so stingy with her beasts! Now, where's your patriotism, Mrs. Tarleton? Does the Confederacy mean nothing to you at all?"

"Ma," cried small Betsy, "Randa's sitting on my dress and I'm getting all wrinkled."

"Well, push Randa off you, Betsy, and hush. Now, listen to me, Gerald O'Hara," she retorted, her eyes beginning to snap. "Don't you go throwing the Confederacy in my face! I reckon the Confederacy means as much to me as it does to you, me with four boys in the Troop and you with none. But my boys can take care of themselves-"

"Ma, can't we please go on?" asked Camilla, joining the impatient chorus. "You know mighty well you're going to end up giving them your darlings anyhow. When Pa and the boys get through talking about the Confederacy needing them and so on, you'll cry and let them go."

Mrs. Tarleton grinned and shook the lines.

"I'll do no such thing," she said, touching the horses lightly with the whip. The carriage went off swiftly leaving behind a trail of red dust.

"That's a fine woman," said Gerald, putting on his hat and taking his place beside his own carriage. "Drive on, Toby. We'll wear her down and get the horses yet. Of course, she's right. She's right. If a man's not a gentleman, he's no business on a horse. The infantry is the place for him. But more's the pity, there's not enough planters' sons in this County to make up a full troop. What did you say, Puss?"

Gerald turned to Scarlett but her green eyes were glassy showing off that her thoughts were a million miles away deeply thinking of some trivial matter in her own little world. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her dreamy twin suspiciously before turning to her Pa with a sweet smile.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing Pa! I think Scarlett's just a bit tired. The sooner we get to Twelve Oaks the better!"


	6. Chapter 5 - Part 2

**HELLO READERS! Hahaha yes, this is another chapter and NO I am not resting from this story. That was just a little joke I wanted to pull however I did feel like I wanted to abandon this story. HOWEVER. Due to my exams and other whatnots I will be very busy meaning that my next chapter after Chapter 5 Part 2 and Chapter 5 part 3 will not come for quite a long time.**

 **Special thanks to Coraluna who is the sweetest person ever :) seriously you're amazing so here's another smiley :)**

* * *

As the carriage drew nearer and nearer to Twelve Oaks, Rosalie could hardly sit still any longer. She could see a haze of smoke hanging lazily in the tops of the tall trees and smelled the mingled savory odors of burning hickory logs and roasting pork and mutton along with the merry conversations of the fellow county.

As the smell of the roasting pork wafted into the carriage, Rosalie hoped that by the time it was cooked she would feel some appetite. As it was she was so full of food and so tightly laced that she feared every moment she was going to belch. That would be fatal, as only old men and very old ladies could belch without fear of social disapproval.

As the carriage finally drew up in front of the white columned beauty which went by the name of Twelve Oaks, she graciously accepted Mr Wilkes's hand and smiled at her surroundings. Though Tara would always remain as her home and have a special place in her heart, there was no denying that Twelve Oaks was a sight to behold. The lively chatter and bustling of the folks from the county only enhanced Twelve Oaks grandeur and its thriving atmosphere making it seem like heaven on Earth.

There were so many men, women, and children Rosalie could only assume that the whole county was here for the barbecue!

She made herself up onto the porch and cordially greeted the many familiar faces that had come give her friendly greetings. Frank Kennedy was busy making his way over to assist Suellen, the Tarleton twins had rushed their way to Scarlett, and Rosalie could see Mr Calvert keeping his Yankee wife some company seeing as the older ladies of the county hadn't come to accept her even if she had lived in Georgia for nearly 15 years.

She had politely greeted and thanked Honey Wilkes despite her immense dislike directed at the younger much plainer girl but India, however, was nowhere to be seen. _Probably adding the final touches to the party_ , Rosalie thought to herself. Despite her better judgement, she had to agree with Scarlett's fond yet cruel saying about India becoming more and more of an old maid as the days passed.

A warm hand clamped on her shoulder with such mighty force Rosalie shrieked in surprise and whipped around ready to reprimand her attacker before her eyes widened with surprise, glee, then annoyance.

"Joe Fontaine - you sneaky little varmint! You scared me!"

The handsome gentleman laughed at the belle's reaction and bowed down before her.

"My sincerest apologies Miss O'Hara," Joe replied mockingly, as he delicately pressed his lips over her gloved hand. "However shall I make it up for you?"

Rosalie felt her cheeks heat up and could only guess that her entire face was blushing as red as a bashful cherub. Oh how she missed her dear Joe. Letters simply weren't enough to make up for the eldest Fontaine brother's absence; she felt like a helpless puppy pining for his master whenever he was up in Massachusetts finishing his studies.

Just like the pretty damsels in her novels, Rosalie's heart fluttered as his brown eyes met with her green ones.

"Oh Joe dear, you simply must tell me everything!" Rosalie gushed as she accepted his arm. "About your studies, Harvard, and everything about Massachusetts!"

Joe laughed at his belle's eagerness as he escorted her inside. "Aw Rosie dear, weren't my letters enough for you? I'd written just about as everything I could for you."

"But I want to hear you say them yourself," Rosalie gazed up at him adoringly. "Your stories sound so much more fascinating when I hear them in your voice, not by just some words written on a piece of paper."

Joe colorfully recounted his time up at Harvard, and although Rosalie had indeed been the one who had encouraged him to tell her all about his time up at Massachusetts she was only half paying attention to his words. She acted like a silly little fool as he told her everything, nodding and smiling every so often with an interested smile on her face.

It wasn't that Joe was a boring character, no he was far from it, but rather it was something she had learnt at finishing school back at Fayetteville. That it was the duty of the women to make the men feel accomplished and proud of themselves by letting them talk about themselves while the women listened carefully and encouraged them (even if it was a dull topic).

From the corner of her eye Rosalie saw Scarlett flirting with sweet Charles Hamilton. In front of Honey Wilkes, no less! God's nightgown, did her sister have no shame?

Rosalie scowled to herself bitterly but when she looked over Daisy Fayville's shoulder, her lips curved into a mischievous smile as her eyes flickered from Scarlett to the newly wed couple.

"Oh Joe, don't you think this engagement between Melanie and Ashley is just wonderful?" Rosalie asked her Joe in a loud clear voice, hoping to rile her twin up. "Why they are certainly meant for each other don't you agree?"

Scarlett's head shot up and Rosalie smirked at her twin's reaction.

"Yes, I couldn't have agreed more," Joe replied, as he gazed fondly down at Rosalie. Rosalie blushed and smiled at Joe adoringly. Scarlett could have the Tarletons, the Calvert boys, and any boy in the whole county but the one thing she couldn't have was Joe. He was far too fond of Rosalie to cast her aside for Scarlett and Rosalie knew this, taking pride in the fact that she had not only beaten Sally Munroe for Joe's heart but also Scarlett.

"Speaking of the couple," Joe said, his eyes catching the sight of Ashley. "Let's go greet them shall we?"

Rosalie had always liked Melanie. She was a darling girl and a dear friend who never had anything bad to say about anybody, not even to Scarlett who wasn't liked by any girls in the county, save for empty headed Cathleen Calvert.

"Melanie darling," Rosalie greeted to the smaller girl warmly. "My! You look stunning as always, darling! Absolutely stunning! It's been such a long time since I've last seen you! How are you darling?"

"I'm wonderful my dear Rosalie," Melanie laughed gaily in her soft kind voice. "Absolutely wonderful! Merrier than I have ever been in my whole life. You look stunning as always Rosalie, blue certainly is your color."

"Why thank you Melly darling," Rosalie thanked her, placing a gloved hand on Melanie's much skinnier arm. "You're just far too kind."

As Joe politely chatted with Melanie, Rosalie turned to Ashley and smiled at him in a kind manner.

"Oh Ashley, I have absolutely no doubt that you and Melly will have a wonderful marriage," Rosalie said loud and clear.

Ashley offered her a polite smiled and thanked her. "Thank you Rosalie. I am just as sure that Melly and I will have a blissful marriage. Do tell me thought Rosalie, are you enjoying the barbecue?"

"It's magnificent," Rosalie replied. "I must thank your father once again for hosting such a marvelous barbecue. It's simply… outstanding!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Ashley laughed, his gray eyes twinkling with delight.

"Oh, please do excuse us," Melly suddenly said, as her soft brown eyes trained one someone amidst the foyer. "Ashley, India seems to be waving us over. We must go see what this is about."

Rosalie turned to where Melly's eyes were and indeed there was India, bits of her hair falling out of its bun and her face was beaded with perspiration, no doubt from organizing the last minute party plans. As Joe politely bidded the newly engaged couple farewell, Rosalie's were caught on the sight of a man she had never seen before.

"Joe, dear," Rosalie quietly asked Joe, not taking her eyes off the stranger. "Who's that man over there?"

Joe's eyes travelled to where his belle's were focused on and grimaced slightly.

"That, my dear," Joe said. "Is Rhett Butler."

"You mean _the_ Rhett Butler?" Rosalie eyes widened in astonishment. What in Lincoln's name was he doing down here? At Twelve Oaks no less!

The infamous Rhett Butler of Charleston here at Twelve Oaks… now that was something new and something she had to share with Rosemary.

Sensing the questions running through his belle's head, Joe told her of what he knew of. "Yes, well, I've met him the other day when I went over to ole Frank Kennedy's to deliver his medicine from father. Poor old fellow, he's not getting any younger-"

"Yes, yes, poor Mr Kennedy," Rosalie said impatiently, dismissing her beau's explanation as to why he was at Kennedy's. To be frank, Rosalie could care less about Frank Kennedy and his problems. All she cared about Frank Kennedy was for him to ask her Pa for Susie's hand in marriage. Afterall, Suellen herself did deserve some love in her life even if it was a fussy old maid in britches.

Focusing her green eyes back on the suave gentleman at the stairs, Rosalie inspected him a bit further. Finely dressed, with an expensive looking golden watch, and a trimmed moustache just above his upper lip the plain and simple truth was that the man was dashing. Dashing but there was a sense of wariness Rosalie had about the South Carolinian.

"But why is he here in Jonesboro?" Rosalie questioned aloud.

"Well-"

"Just tell me his reason of being here won't you Joe?" Rosalie said pleadingly. "And don't tattle onto another anecdote. As much as I enjoy listening to you darling, it can take you a while for you to get straight to the point. God's nightgown, you can be worse than Suellen!"

Joe sighed. To be the beau of the darling Rosalie O'Hara and to have her speak to him in such an affectionate manner was one thing but being referred to as the sour puss tattle tale Suellen was another matter. Though he admired and adored Rosalie O'Hara's spirit, sometimes it could be slightly overbearing at times, if not dramatic. He pondered whether the O'Hara twins even knew the definition of patience before answering his belle.

"He's down here in Jonesboro for business. He's buying some cotton off from Frank Kennedy."

Rosalie brightened up at her answer and pecked Joe's cheek in appreciation.

"Thank you darling," she thanked him in a sweet tone.

Rosalie found out from the ripe age of seven that the best way to seek more knowledge was through men. Whether it be her Pa or grandfather Robillard

"Joe Fontaine," Joe said confidently, offering Captain Butler his hand. "I believe we met the other day at Mr Kennedy's?"

"Indeed we did," Captain Butler replied with cool disinterest.

Joe uncomfortably cleared his throat and retreated his hand back into his pocket

"This is my belle - I mean - this is Miss Rosalie O'Hara."

Rosalie eyes lightened up at Joe's introduction of her. Did he just call her _his_ … belle? To a stranger no less?

"Pleased to meet you Captain Butler," Rosalie said politely, offering the cool and collected stranger a friendly smile.

Before Captain Butler had a chance to respond a finely dressed negro appeared before them bowing before them respectively.

"I's very surry gentlum and ma'am but mistuh Fontaine yo' granmuzzah iz askin' of you," he said. "Says you's better be up dere wid her mighty quick!"

Rosalie stifled a giggle as Joe breathed through his nose loudly in annoyance. Being in her old age Old Grandma Fontaine took the liberty of making everybody in her life miserable as she could whether it be the most trivial things such as waking up her son, Doctor Fontaine, at the early hours of morning so he could go fetch some peaches from the fields in Mimosa for her.

Since she was one of the eldest members of the county, everybody had to respect her for living despite being in such an old state but there was no denying that not many people were too fond of Grandma Fontaine and her mean tricks. Especially her grandsons.

"Please excuse me," Joe addressed Captain Butler formally, before lightly pecking Rosalie's cheek. "Forgive me my dear but I will be right back once I found out what the matter it is with grandmother."

Rosalie smiled and blushed as Joe left off to find Grandma Fontaine. Even though it was a small peck on her cheek, to Rosalie it might as well have been a love sonnet infront of the whole world. Oh how dearly did she love that man!

As she smiled to herself absentmindedly, she didn't notice the unfazed yet calculating look on Captain Butler's dark eyes. He watched the young belle infront of him with her blue gown and with the vivacious girl known as 'Scarlett' and put two and two together with a smirk. Sensing Captain Butler's eyes on her, Rosalie blushed in embarrassment before smiling innocently at the much older gentleman.

"Pardon me, but are you related Mrs Eleanor Butler of Baton Rouge?" Rosalie asked him in her most polite tone.

"Yes I am," Captain Butler said in a careless manner. "She is my mother. I take it that you have met her before?"

"Why I'm good friends with your sister!" Rosalie exclaimed excitedly. "Rosemary Butler! In fact I just visited her a few weeks ago in Charleston!"

"Rosemary," Captain Butler said to himself, familiarity sparking in his eyes. "You know Rosemary?"

"Oh yes," Rosalie nodded. "She's a darling person. Truly a wonderful friend and quite a spitfire too. Though it isn't really my place to say, I think you deserve to know that Rosemary was going to get married this spring."

Captain Butler let out a raucous laughter, attracting suspicious glances from various onlookers. Most people in Rosalie's position would have scolded him for causing such a disruption, or died on the spot from embarrassment but surprisingly Rosalie only looked at him with a curious expression, wondering why on earth he would find that piece of information so funny.

"Miss O'Hara," Captain Butler said, once his laughter died down. "Are you meaning to tell me that Rosemary is to get married?"

"Was," Rosalie informed him. "She broke off the engagement. And it was mighty wise choice too. Mr Hockley was far too careless of a man to be even worthy of Rosie's hand, I'll say."

"There's one thing I hate and that's careless people," Rosalie sighed. "If only the world weren't so full of careless - oh, please do forgive me Captain Butler, I don't mean to get all sentimental."

"No please," Mr Butler said kindly, "It seems you have quite a lot to say on this topic. You seem like an intelligent lady for your time and seem like you can lead an interesting conversation. So please, continue Miss O'Hara, what makes you think so poorly of carelessness?"

"Well," Rosalie thought deeply. "Take King Louis XV for example. I can say that he was one of the main reasons as to why the French monarchy fell. Why he was the King yet he was careless as to what he did. He put France into a debt by spending the people's rightful many to continue his opulent lifestyle, going into many wars and losing, and he tarnished the name of France. I'm not saying that one mustn't live an opulent lifestyle but the way he lived! He didn't even care about his people or the future of France! They were starving, poor, and they needed the money when he only used money to gain what he wanted. Then he died and instead of getting punished it's Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI who get punished. That, Captain Butler, is an example of carelessness."

"Indeed it is," Captain Butler nodded with a peculiar expression.

"But then again, I do suppose I am careless myself sometimes so what right do I have to say about these things. That's another thing I hate. I hate…"

Rosalie blanched for a moment. What was the correct terminology for what she disliked. Contradiction of one's self?

"Hypocrisy?" Captain Butler offered.

"Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Hypocrisy! My goodness, how I do loathe it when people reprimand you for doing 'the wrong thing' when in fact they themselves are in fact doing 'the wrong thing'. Why the other day-"

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie looked behind her and felt her stomach twist in annoyance and anger. Just like she always did, Scarlett always had to intrude when she had something important to say.

"Why Rosalie, aren't you going to introduce me to this gentleman?" Scarlett asked her demandingly though it was veiled with a sweet and charming tone. Rosalie bit back an exasperated sigh and smiled pleasantly though it took every ounce of her power not to rip the dark locks out of her twin's pretty head.

"Of course," Rosalie said in the same sweet and charming tone as Scarlett had used. "How impolite of me. Scarlett this is Captain Rhett Butler, Captain Butler this is my… sister. Scarlett O'Hara."

Captain Butler's kind sparkle from his eyes were gone as his eyes raked over Scarlett's figure in a strange way which Rosalie couldn't say. She didn't know if he was judging her or was fascinated by her. Either way it was enough to make Scarlett uncomfortable much to Rosalie's amusement.

Scarlett blushed profusely before murmuring, "Charmed I'm sure."

"I'm sure," Captain Butler replied, with what was it? Mockery?

Rosalie could feel the anger radiating off of her twin and pursed her lips in amusement.

"Well," Rosalie said loudly with false cheeriness. "I better go see how India is doing! My, she has certainly outdone herself and I must congratulate her."

She turned to the older gentleman and smiled at him kindly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Captain Butler and I do hope we shall see each other again."

"And I you Miss O'Hara," Captain Butler replied with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Hopefully then we can finish our perceptive conversation. You are quite a perspicacious young lady."

Rosalie blushed at his response and smiled at him gratefully, though she couldn't tell whether his compliment was a well disguised barb or a genuine one. She hoped for the latter. It wasn't everyday that you were called… perspicuous? perspi- oh forget it.

Rosalie turned to her twin and smiled at her sweetly.

"And I shall see you soon Scarlett darling," she sang mockingly.

Scarlett's cheeks colored furiously. "Oh!"

"Good day!" Rosalie sang merrily, as she flounced away in triumph looking for India to sincerely compliment her work.


	7. Chapter 5 - Part 3

**Sorry for this seriously late update :( But here's chapter 5.3 :)**

 **Shoutout to Megan Lyle :) Thanks for your support and this chapter's for you!**

* * *

Corsets were the most impractical and uncomfortable clothing piece in the entire world.

Every minute or so Rosalie would uncomfortably shift in her seat as she tried to breathe through her constraining garment which prohibited her from even taking the tinsiest bite of the delicious lunch that was being served around her teasingly.

Good Lord Above, how she envied the men that joyfully sat with her engulfing in the heavenly delicious meals as she was forced to endure their moans of delight as their tongues were violated with the divine traditional Southern food.

Good Lord Above, how she suffered mercilessly as the strong smell of the smoky pork incensed with the finest hickory nuts of the county wafted right under her nose passed amongst the men as if her suffering didn't matter to them.

Good Lord Above, how charming did that sweet golden corn on cob in front of her look as it shone glistening under the sun with the heavenly spread of melted butter.

Oh how she wished she could devour the tantalising vegetable right here and there!

To Halifax with lady manners and societal etiquette, Rosalie was starving and craving so badly and she would've dove into the food like an uncivilised savage and devour every crumb until she was as fat as her Pa.

But it was her Mother's ever so annoying words and corset that prevented her from doing so.

Rosalie cursed in her head, as she felt a bead of sweat trickle from the nape of her neck down to her spine and into her corset where an ever so irritating itch began to form. She shifted in her seat in hopes to soothe the itch and unconsciously scowled.

It didn't help that the hot Georgia summer sun was at its peak during her lunch time as she sat under the shade which did little to cool her from the layers of her heavy dress which covered her arms and chest. Although thankfully her neck was spared from the heat of torture.

"That Scarlett sure does know how to charm her boys doesn't she?"

Billy Cainsbridge's amused voice broke Rosalie out of her reverie as her attention averted to the bench a few feet opposite of hers.

This time she really could not stop the full scowl that came upon her pretty features as she enviously glared at the evil enchantress by the name of Scarlett O'Hara.

Her sister sat comfortably on the bench, giggling and fluttering her eyelashes as she was swarmed by a large cluster men and boys, eagerly holding out delicious plates of food and swooning whenever she took a piece off of their plate.

Rosalie couldn't comprehend or figure out what specific power her sister had over men as she commanded them with a bat of her eyelashes to do whatever she pleased as if she was the queen of the South. Scarlett's ruby lips moved about softly, the ends of her mouth pulling into an innocent smile as a large boom of laughter came from all the men.

Among the men and boys were Cade Calvert, the Tarleton twins and sure enough there was Charlie Hamilton, sitting right besides her, staring at her as if she were the most magnificent creature in the world.

It was pathetic really.

Pathetic that the men cooed and fretted over Scarlett as if she were an innocent little princess while at the same time being the desire of every man's dream.

Pathetic how the men around her would bow to her orders without any force thrust upon them.

Pathetic how insanely jealous Rosalie was feeling as she dug her nails into her skirt as Charlie Hamilton gazed at her sister adoringly, while serving her a devastatingly delicious looking cheesecake with ruby raspberries.

It should be her for her Pa's sake!

She should be the one who Charlie was gazing adoringly at. It should be her who was eating the food which Scarlett greedily ate for granted.

Her scowl didn't go unnoticed by Joe, who was starting to get concerned by the hard envious glare which was surprisingly coming from his sweet dainty belle who never demonstrated such anger or negativity.

With a light cough, he placed a hand over her clenched fist which brought her attention towards him.

Her piercing green eyes softened at the sight of him and her shoulder relaxed ever so slightly at the sight of his worried expression.

"Yes Joe darling?" she asked patiently.

"Are you alright, Rosie?"

"Just peachy," she murmured. The bitter and resentful tone didn't escape him as he travelled his gaze to where her eyes were stubbornly placed, resuming her glare back onto… Scarlett O'Hara.

It wasn't unknown to Joe about the resentment and jealously Rosalie harbored at her twin, despite his Rosie never telling him so. It was as clear to him and the whole county as day about the unsavoury rivalry between the O'Hara sisters, excluding sweet Carreen.

With his decision made up and a soft sigh, he got up from his bench and swiftly offered his dear Rosalie a hand.

Rosalie looked at his hand in puzzlement before accepting it and standing up.

"Please excuse us ladies and gentlemen," Joe announced to their lunch companions. "We'll just be off for a quick stroll, shall we Rosalie?"

Tucking her arm underneath his, Rosalie sighed but nonetheless smiled pleasantly at her friends and Joe as they began they stroll.

To be fair, Rosalie didn't want to go for a stroll. Not in her confining outfit, not in the heat of the day, and especially not when she still had the angry picture of Scarlett in her head.

While Rosalie was lumbering about in her own sour and miserable thoughts, Joe was sweltering with nervousness and anticipation.

He made small chatter as he dragged his belle to his ideal location, not minding the fact that she wasn't paying any attention to him, as he only spoke aloud to try and ease his nerves.

"Remember nearly two years ago when you fell off the tree?" Joe said, loud and clear enough to try and get Rosalie out of her thoughts.

They were at the edge of the garden where the grand Twelve Oaks garden was cut off to overlook its green pastures. Standing in front of the young couple was a gentle old tree which stood patiently and wisely for many years watching each generation of the Wilkes family go by.

Rosalie blushed and laughed at the embarrassing memory. Oh what a silly fool she had been. Ever since then she had never climbed another tree, fearing of injuring herself.

"I remember," she said softly. "I still can't believe I foolishly climbed that old tree. Before you came along and swept me off my feet, quite literally if I say so myself Mr Fontaine."

"Well I wasn't expecting for a lady with a sprained ankle to hobble her way back to Twelve Oaks now was I?" He asked in a joking manner.

Rosalie's eyes widened slowly as Joe began to kneel down on one knee. His warm hands gently cradled her dainty ones softly, and he beamed up at her, hopeful and adoringly.

Oh dear Lord was he going to? _I think he is_ , Rosalie squealed to herself excitedly. Heat crept up onto her cheeks at the thought but her face was in far too much shock to display her glee.

"Rose Amelie O'Hara," Joe began. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? To be at my side forever and always and to love me as I love you? I promise with all my heart I will care and provide for you until my very last breath if only you shall accept my wish."

"Oh Joe I do!" She exclaimed in what was meant to be a meaningful loving tone. Instead with all her excitement and emotions stuck in her throat an unattractive choke of words was what Joe received.

Bashfully blushing red as a tomato, Rosalie could only nod fervently and wrapped her arms around Joe, fearing if she tried to speak again she might embarrass herself furthermore.

"Yes Joe, I will," Rosalie finally said shaking all her excitement off and replying in a calmer tone. "I will marry you!"

With a laughter of relief, Joe pulled back and pulled out a small velvet box from his trousers pocket.

Gasping with anticipation, Rosalie clamped her hands over her mouth, as the lid lifted to reveal a ring.

Oh what a beauty it was!

"Oh Joe it's wonderful!" Rosalie cried, once the ring snugly fit her finger. She pondered how exactly knew her ring size as she lifted her hand to admire the way the glorious diamond reflected in the sunlight. "It's stunning! It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you love it," he chuckled, proudly straightening his posture. "And don't you worry about your father dearest, darling. I have his blessing and so of your mother's. All we need to do now is announce it to everyone else and have a wedding."

"Oh the wedding!" Rosalie eyes shone. "My own wedding! Oh Joe, you have absolutely no idea how happy you have made me. Why, I'm the happiest woman alive!"

"You'll have the biggest and most wonderful wedding that the county has ever seen," Joe assured with pride. "After all, my fair Rose always gets what she wants."

"Please Joe," Rosalie chided, blushing with happiness nonetheless.

Her own wedding! Wasn't that exciting? Oh all her little girl dreams were finally coming true. She was going to get married, have a marvellous wedding, have wonderful children and love a perfect life.

"Oh I want flowers everywhere!" Rosalie gushed excitedly. "Carnations, gardenias, lily of the valleys, hydrangeas, and roses! Definitely roses! And of course we'll have the wedding at Tara, won't we Joe?"

"Whatever my belle wants, my belle will get," Joe chuckled gently kissing Rosalie's forehead, spreading a gentle warmth of happiness across her chest and making her head feel dizzy.

Forget about Scarlett, Rosalie beamed with pride and joy as Joe pulled her into a heartwarming hug, melting all her envious and resentful thoughts about Scarlett which plagued her mind. Three parts of her joy and happiness were based on the fact that she was getting married. Married! To a wonderful man which she loved.

The other part was reserved for Scarlett's misfortune.

* * *

The girls giggled and ahhed over Rosalie's new ring as they started to undress for their afternoon nap. Rosalie flourished under all the attention she was receiving and giggled along giddily as she was in the position of what many girls dreamed of. A Southern Belle, married to her true love, destined to be the companion of one of the most eligible bachelors in Jonesboro and mistress of a big beautiful plantation. And all before she was the age of 18.

Rosalie looked over to Suellen, Scarlett and Mammy and skipped over to them with a wide grin on her face.

"-You've been sweet on Ashley for months and his engagement's going to announced tonight Pa said so this morning!" Suellen's nose was up in the air in a snobby manner but Scarlet sneered back at her sister.

"That's all that you know!" Scarlett proceeded, sticking her tongue out.

Suellen stuck her tongue out back at Scarlett and Rosalie giggled at her sisters' mini war. Her giggling, however, was a mistake on her behalf as Scarlett's piercing eyes landed on her face before down at her left hand in a glare of envy and disgust.

Rosalie self consciously hid her left hand behind her back and awaited for Scarlett's beratement and hurtful words but she was saved by Mammy, who chose to intervene at that moment with a look of appallment and anger on her dark face.

"Miz Scarlett! Miz Suellen! Behave yourselves!" she scolded. "Actin' lak poor white trash chillun! If you'se old ernuff to go to parties, you'se old ernuff to act like ladies!"

Susie rolled her eyes at Mammy's words and casted Scarlett a nasty glare as she began to lie across her bed like a young lazy cat stretching in the warm sunlight.

"Who cares," Scarlett simpered, from the pillows with a small pout.

Mammy shook her head in disapproval. "Miz Suellen you gone on now an' sleep with your sister."

Suellen sniffed in disdain, before stalking out to the next bedroom no doubt to share her bed with Carreen. "I don't want anything to do with her!"

Before she could grumble her disapproval and frustration at the bratty Suellen, Mammy noticed the slightly smug smile from the other O'Hara girl, with a scowl she began to pounce on her next prey. "Now done you look so highunmighty Miz Rosalee! Just becuz you'se engaged that don't mean you'se can stop being a lady! Good Law chile done I told you before it ain't proper fo you to be wanderin' round in yo unner garments?!"

Rosalie's smile dropped and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But Mammy," Rosalie whined slightly, as Mammy began to fuss over her and push her towards the bed where Scarlett laid. "I'm going to get married! Can't you show just a tiny bit of happiness for me? After all, you're the one who used to tell me all the time that no man was going to ever marry me if I kept on climbing trees!"

"The only time I is gonna show happiness iz when you'se goin' to dress and act lack a proper young lady an' stop skippin' round in you'se unner garments lack white trash! Now go on to bed now, young missus! Misser Fontaine ain't never gonna marry you if you'se can't behave properly!"

"Oh mammy!" Rosalie sighed happily, leaning over an peckering a kiss onto her dark plump cheek ever so gently.

With that mammy growled and stormed off, grumbling how young missusses these days "jus' done know how to behave lak proper young ladies!"

Rosalie smiled ever so happily as she laid down on the bed with a content sigh. She could feel Scarlett stiffen beside her and feel the waves of envy radiated off her twin. Rosalie smiled to herself smugly and closed her eyes to sleep, drifting into a peaceful sleep on the happiest day on her life.

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 6

_With so much true merit and true love, and no want of fortune and friends, the happiness of the married cousins must appear as secure as earthly happiness can be…_

Rosalie shut the pages and carelessly placed her copy of Mansfield Park onto the side table. She had lost count of how many times she had read that specific book but all that she acknowledge was that she was bored.

It was a bright day at Tara but with the war going on there wasn't much going on for the belles of Jonesboro.

As she sighed and let her eyes gaze or the window, Rosalie's mind drifted back to last week. After that pleasant nap at Twelve Oaks all the girls had woken up to the sound of wild hooting and cheering coming from the men of the county. Quickly getting changed, Rosalie had flown down the stairs to see the most crass and crazy commotion she had ever seen. Everyone was running about cheering and shaking each other's hands as men and boys alike bounded out onto their houses and into Town.

"Have you heard Rosalie?"Cathleen Calvert all but screeched into her ear. "War! General Lee's called for volunteers! Can you believe it?"

No she couldn't!

There couldn't be a war could it? What about her wedding to Joe? Her big glorious wedding and happily ever after with Joe? And also just think of the casualties and consequences this war could bring on not only to the South but the whole of America itself!

Out of panic and frustration, Rosalie thrust herself in the midst of hysteria desperately searching for Joe calling out her lover though she knew that he had probably already galloped away with the other boys. Damn that man and his Fontaine impulse!

"You will? You'll wait for me?"

Rosalie froze on her steps as she heard the familiar boyish voice exclaimed with excitement. She retracted her steps and God's Nightgown! There was sweet Charles with… Scarlett.

"Oh, I don't think I'd want to wait" Scarlett said quickly.

"You mean you'll marry before I go?" Scarlett nodded and he took her hands.

"Yes, the sooner the better" she responded with a coquettish smile that Rosalie just wanted to slap off. But Charles had other plans as he glowed with adoration and glee.

"I…I must go and talk to your father then… dear" he said.

He kissed her hand and Rosalie felt a painful tug in her heart. Her shock and painful blow of witnessing Charles proclaiming his love to her twin made her numb. Numb from the cries of the Confederacy. Numb from feeling Charles brush past her with a second glance. Numb from the sudden coldness that engulfed her body.

"What are you gawking at?" she snapped rudely, green eyes flashing with a shocking amount of anger and bitterness. Rosalie's eyes widened with her abrasiveness before she herself hardened her gaze directed at her sister.

Straightening her back she answered as coolly as possible. "Did my eyes and ears deceive me or did I just witness you agreeing to marry a betrothed man?"

Scarlett just rolled her eyes before they wandered back to the window, a hard scowl emblazoned onto her face.

"How could you Scarlett?" She asked her. "Why Charles Hamilton? You know how I feel about him. Pa told me that I couldn't marry Charlie because he was already betrothed Honey. Out of all the men… Scarlett, why Charles?"

"Fiddle-dee-dee I simply can't help it that the men naturally prefer my company over yours Rosie," Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Besides Rosie, you can do so much better than that mealy-mouth Hamilton boy. I don't see why you should be complaining dear, you've got Joe to marry you and you'll become the mistress of Mimosa. You should be grateful that you're not the one stuck with the gangly fool who calls himself a Hamilton."

Rosalie's lips quivered and the tears threatened to spill but she didn't let them. She couldn't cry in front of her sister. No, if she did then she would have lost the battle and Scarlett would forever mock her for being so weak and she couldn't let that happen. As God as her witness she would never let her dignity be forever ruined by anyone, especially by Scarlett.

With a brace face, Rosalie lifted her chin in dignity. "I'm serious, Scarlett. You may believe what you want to but Charles is no imbecile. You're a fool to marry him for your own selfishness!"

But that wasn't the end.

Much to Rosalie's anger and annoyance, Scarlett placed the date of her wedding just two days before hers and a day before Ashley and Melanie's. It didn't help that Rosalie's own friend Daisy Fayette was getting married the day after hers. War made people take rash and complicated decision. In the case of Jonesboro every man regardless of their age was getting married before they gallantly went off to battle and every belle was accepting the first proposal they received in fear of becoming a spinster.

Throughout the whole ceremony Rosalie had unashamedly cried crocodile tears, many choosing to believe that she was upset that Scarlett was getting married before her and the impending war.

Not because her sister stole away her first love.

Rosalie sighed and looked out of the window. Although she did love Joe and would forever cherish their vows and the memory of their unification it pained her to see Charles with Scarlett, knowing he was just a missed chance.

Hearing a shrill scream and a loud slam, Rosalie leapt up from her armchair. It sounded from upstairs and Rosalie hastily made her way to the staircase seeing a blushing Charles walk down with his head bowed down.

"Is everything alright Captain Hamilton?" Rosalie asked politely, trying to fight away the concern and worry growing inside of her as she looked at Charles' face.

"Oh everything's fine Rosie- Mrs Fontaine," Charles caught himself turning into an even darker shade of red. "Do forgive me Mrs Fontaine, just a slip of the tongue. I'm sure you'll understand-"

Rosalie placed her hand on Charles' arm in what was meant to be a reassuring manner but she quickly drew back, remembering it wasn't proper.

"Don't worry about it Captain Hamilton. I, myself, still haven't gotten used to the name itself. It is quite foreign to know that not only is Young Miss Mrs Fontaine but so am I!"

There was a dull sound of something large being thrown from upstairs and the two of them looked up the stairs. Rosalie raised a questioning eyebrow to Charles who coughed embarrassedly.

"Scarlett's being feeling… Under the weather lately. I suppose the war's taking a toll on her already fragile state."

It took all of Rosalie's will power not to snort at Charles' naive statement. Only Charles and Gerald seemed to be oblivious to Scarlett's distaste of her new husband which Rosalie only found befitting. Served her right for marrying a man she didn't love.

"When are you to depart?" Rosalie asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Charles announced, almost proudly. "I am to report to Jackson where I will begin my training."

Rosalie gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his arm. Though she knew she belonged to Joe, it pained her to know that Charles may not come back. Sweet, kind Charles. He didn't deserve to go fight so young but he insisted upon it, just like all the boys in the county.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, Captain Hamilton," she said sincerely. Taking her hand off him, she walked away suppressing the tears in her eyes. As George the door boy opened the door for her, she turned back to Charles.

"Charles?"

"Yes, Mrs Fontaine?" Charles replied with surprise.

"Do try and come back. We'll miss you terribly. You will come back to us won't you?"

With a hearty laughter Charles saluted, boyish smile showing off his dimples. "No fear Mrs Fontaine. We'll all be back! You, Joe, the Tarleton boys you'll see! We'll be back with medals and riches before you know it!"


	9. Chapter 7

But he didn't.

He never came back home. That boy of hers with fine golden hair and boyish smile that could melt her heart. He never came home.

He promised her he would with medals and riches and the glory of the South. He promised her. He did!

Taking his place on her doorsteps were his father's sword and a letter of bearing the words that no human ever wanted to hear. None of which she got to keep. Of course not.

It all went to Scarlett.

Scarlett who didn't cry for the compassionate Southern boy, but for her state as a widow.

Scarlett who didn't love the golden boy like Rosalie had.

 _Scarlett_. Who would bear the golden boy's child.

Rosalie screamed in anguish and threw herself onto her bed. She screamed and screamed until they subsided into harsh painful sobs from her aching heart.

It should've been her.

 _She_ should've been the one with the letter of condolences and Charles' father's sword.

 _She_ should've been the one wearing the black clothes and mourning for the golden boy.

 _She_ was the one who cried every night for the golden boy who didn't die nobly in battle but from the stupid STUPID training camps and their unclean beds and water.

She was the one who loved Charles Hamilton.

She loved him and never got to tell him. Never got to spend the final days of spring with him. Never got to say goodbye…

It had only been a week since the letter from Wade Hampton arrived at the white steps of Tara but Rosalie still cried for the loss of her special golden boy.

It was wrong but it was only now she wished the child in her was of Charles' and not of Joe's.

Darling Joe. Fighting somewhere in this godforsaken country gallantly for the Cause. He was away from Mimosa and his life at Harvard and he so wonderfully wrote her letters of love and concern over her and their unborn child. But she still missed Charlie.

Rosalie thought back to all her early girlhood fantasies of being Mrs Charles Hamilton and slowed her sobbing. Taking in slow deep breaths to calm herself she thought of the possibilities of should have been.

Their child would have his golden hair and her green eyes. Their child would be smart and dignified. Brave but not outspoken. Charming and eloquent, with the Hamilton kindness that shone brightly in both Melly and Charles.

If it were a girl she would get the finest education and travel all around Europe. She would be beautiful and admired by all and sought after by all the men in the county! But Rosalie would make sure that her beauty and charm would not let her soul be drowned in vanity and selfishness, like it had happened with Scarlett.

And if it were a boy, oh how happy Charles would've been! If it were to be a boy he would be handsome, strong, and a true Southern gentleman. He would study at Harvard like all Hamiltons and take over the Hamilton business in Atlanta. He would look exactly like Charles and be so kind and thoughtful like Charles… Charles...

Oh what was she thinking!

She was a married woman for Mammy's sake! Married, with child, and her wonderful husband was at war fighting for her safety and their child's future.

Rosalie burst into tears again out of shame over her bad bad thoughts.

How could she think of such things when she loved Joe? Joe loved her and never did any wrong to her. He blessed her with their child who had to be one of the best things that ever happened to her. Joe with all his charm and cantankerous temper and knack for medicine was out there, fighting for a safer future for her and her child instead of studying behind stacks of medical books in a dusty old library.

Oh, perhaps she shouldn't dwell on Charles.

Perhaps thinking about her and Joe's future would be much more productive. Tears sprung into her eyes and her hiccups turned into sobs at that prospect.

IF they had a future anymore. Joe wasn't a god or a powerful being. He was a man! A man with only one heart and one life which could be easily taken away by a bullet or thirst. Oh poor Joe, where was he?

"Rosalie. Is everything alright?"

Ellen stood at the doorway in her black garments looking as imposing as ever opposed to Rosalie's red and tear stained face.

"Oh mother…"

"What is it dear? It isn't healthy for you to overexert yourself with a baby."

Rosalie wiped away her tears and scowl away with a hankie and abruptly addressed her mother. "It's nothing. I'm just missing Joe and this baby's making me so awfully tired."

"Oh dear," Ellen said in an understanding tone. "Don't worry Rosalie. It won't be long till he'll be back. But for now, just rest dear. Rest and it'll all be much better when you wake up, I promise it'll feel better."

"Yes, mother. I think I will."

She pleadingly looked up to her mother's brown her, pleading, begging for her to look at her. Just for once look at her daughter and be the mother

"I'll let Mammy know that you are resting. Get some sleep Rosalie. You need as much rest as you can for the baby."

And with that she left, closing the door after her.

The tears released from her tear ducts as Rosalie stared after the pristine white door. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. After all these years of being alive she should've known not to expect Ellen's intervention but the hurt of her mother leaving her only made her weep back into her pillow.

Never in her entire 16 years did she feel so alone.

She missed Charlie. She missed Joe. Lincoln's beard, she missed the other boys and girls in the county who aren't here because of the damned war. All Rosalie wanted was for somebody, anybody! Anybody to tell her that she wasn't losing her mind and hold a decent conversation without mentioning "the great big glorious Cause".

Scarlett had Pa and Mammy, Susie and Carreen had each other but Rosalie? She had no one.

Just for a foolish moment did she believe that she had a chance. A small flame of hope had flickered in her when her mother's dark figure had appeared at her doorway. She thought of how her mother must've heard her sobs and been worried about her. Worried about her daughter who was normally so happy and with a bright smile on her face who screamed and cried loudly from her bedroom and investigated purely by love, not health concerns.

But no. It wasn't because of Rosalie. Her mother only came in to check on the baby.

Her heart heavy and eyelids drooping, Rosalie laid down on her bed and stared at her canopy; searching for answers and analysing every memory and detail she had in regards to the woman who was her 'mother'.

It was one of the biggest curiosities Rosalie pondered on nearly every few moments in her life.

16 years of knowledge and experience may have not made Rosalie as wise as Grandma Fontaine, but it was enough to know that Ellen was an entirely different mother compared to all the other mothers in the county. She never hugged, complimented, or played with Rosalie even when she was a mere baby or an adorable apple cheeked child.

Her Pa was the one who always carried her when she was young. And he always said to her that she was the prettiest girl in the world and he made her feel like the best girl in all the states of the Great Americas. He played games with her and taught her everything she knew of. She knew her Pa loved her dearly and she never doubted it once.

Mammy always took care of her and made sure she was being a proper lady. She fed her, clothed her, and made sure that she and all her sisters were treated good. As much as she loved Mammy, Rosalie knew Mammy couldn't give her the maternal love she craved for.

All Rosalie wanted was for Ellen to show her that she loved her. She wanted her mother to be like Mrs Tarleton and have fun with her. She wanted to trust her mother and gossip and talk with her about everything she ever wanted to! She wanted to go shopping, laugh, talk, and go on special adventures with Ellen that they could talk about her ages and ages for and smile about in the years to come. But who was she kidding?

Ellen was never her mother. She may have given her life, and that was a gift Rosalie could never repay, but Ellen was no mother. She was just a nurse. A nurse who she shared a last name who treated her just like any of her other charity cases like that cracker harlot Emmy Slattery and her passel of bug infested siblings.

Caesar's ghost, at least the Yankee wife of Mr Calvert _tried_ to be a mother to Cathleen, Cade, and Raiford even as they continuously declined her maternal advances. The least Ellen could do was take a leaf out of Charlene Calvert's book and stop trying to be the saint she tried to be.

As the memories and loneliness of her childhood swirled in her mind like a meaningless carousel the blonde's eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as she made up her mind.

Even if her first love was six feet under and she was lying about, not doing anything useful while her husband was fighting for his life and country there was one thing she could do. And that was to start planning of the future.

Even if she lacked the brains and determination to discover the cure to leprosy or invent some revolutionary piece of industrial mechanism, she was going to revolutionise the future by beginning to save a life. And that was going to be the life of her unborn child.

And the first step to saving her unborn child's life was by promising that she wouldn't be like Ellen and let her child roam reign less and become pig-headed and conceited as Scarlett, whose ego increased by the more reckless and indecent actions she completed without any consequences.

She would never neglect her child who could eventually end up being insecure in every aspect and let her insecurities overshadow her compassion and self worth as had happened to Suellen.

Her child will never be misled with blind hope and wonder only to be crushed entirely and cling onto a useless dream to anchor her to reality as Rosalie is absolutely sure will befall onto sweet but densely naive Careen.

And above all, she will be a mother. A mother would be wash, feed, groom, care, play, and love this child and do everything Ellen never did for her. Of course, with the help of Joe who was going to be a wonderful father this child would stand for the Cause, even if Rosalie did think it was a waste. She would be the poster child for the South and be nothing like any of her sisters or herself.

Rosalie O'Hara may have been a dainty girl with wild dreams of books and travels but by jove! She was Rosalie Fontaine now and was going to be the best mother to the future generation of Fontaine children.

Oh she could just see it. Plenty of dark haired children gallivanting about the fields of Mimosa with her and Joe's laughter mingled in the air in pure bliss.

When this cruel war was over, oh, just wait till how splendid her life was going to be.

* * *

 **Apologies for this massive delay but honestly I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted to delve a bit into Rosalie and Ellen's relationship as well as covering Charles' death and Joe away and a pregnancy and UGH! I hope this wasn't too bad.**

 **ALSO you may have noticed but I decided to give Mrs Calvert the 2nd (who's first name was never revealed) the name Charlene. IDK but just sounded right at the time and pretty Yankee.**


	10. Chapter 8

A loud scream ripped the air into shreds as another painful wave racked Rosalie's body. Why didn't anybody tell her childbirth was THIS painful? Of course her mother and Mammy did tell her it would be but that was beside the point!

"That's it Rosalie," Doc Fontaine coaxed her kindly, "You're doing a good jo-"

"OH FOR LORD'S MERCY GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!"

"Miz Rozalee!" She heard Mammy chastise. "Such foul language! Now I ain't raise ya to swear like sum no good white trash Cracker-"

Rosalie could only roar in response as the contractions came shorter. "SHUT UP MAMMY! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! OH MOTHER! MOTHER IT HURTS!"

Through her blurry tears she could see her mother's impassive face float over hers, any concern she felt hidden safely behind her blank dark eyes.

"I know dear," Ellen answered soothingly, gently rubbing Rosalie's hand with her own. "I know it does but just keep pushing through the pain, sweetheart. And take deep breaths with me. Breathe in."

Rosalie could only whimper as more tears spilled down her face. She felt as though she was going to die; like her body was being torn apart. This was it. This is how she was going to die! It wasn't uncommon for mother's to die during childbirth. Now only if that Emmy Slattery could die during her labor-

"JESUS GET THIS BABY OUTTA ME!"

"Miz Rozalee!"

"Hush up Mammy," she managed to snap between her pains. "You're in no position to tell me what to do!"

Mammy's dark face contorted with rage but it quickly fell as she busied herself with the oncoming labor. Rosalie gave out a strangled yell of pain as another contraction hit her like a million bricks.

Hearing the loud gag from the corner, her eyes narrowed down in an accusing manner at her cowering twin who looked sick to her stomach.

Rosalie growled.

Damn Scarlett. Damn that wench to hell! There she stood, all cowardly in the corner, not even lifting to finger a help when her whole body felt like it was on fire! And what damn right did she have to stand there all disgusted? For God's sake, she herself was 9 months pregnant yet there she stood gawking and gagging at her as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world.

Anger surged through her as her sister's green eyes widened in horror and she snapped, "For Pa's sake stop gawking there like a lunatic and help me!"

Scarlett's eyebrows rose frantically. "But what do I know about babies?"

"YOU ARE A MOTHER YOURSELF YOU WENCH!" Rosalie yelled across the room. "DO SOMETHING!"

Scarlett paled drastically and she felt like she needed smelling salts to wake herself up from this nightmare where her sister was scaring her so much. Her golden locks were in disarray, her nightgown was wrinkled up, and her face was damp with either sweat or tears.

Although what scared Scarlett the most was her sister's furious expression. She had seen her annoyed, irritated, frustrated and at the rarest times angry. But all those times put together paled in comparasion to the look Rosalie was casting her now.

Sobs started to wrack Rosalie's entire body as she wept from pain and exhaustion.

"Mother," she spluttered through her crocodile tears. "Mother where's Joe? I want Joe. I need Joe to be here right now. Mother I want Joe!"

Ellen sighed sympathetically, "I know darling. I know."

Never letting go of her daughter's hand, Ellen turned towards her other daughter who was so normally vivacious standing still as the night and sickeningly pale with fear. With a small smile she dismissed Scarlett.

"It's alright dear," she told her reassuringly as Rosalie screamed more obscenities. "You go along and rest. We wouldn't want you to be in labor from all the excitement now would we?"

Without another word Scarlett quickly made for the door, her sister's painstaken screams still ringing in her ears even after she slammed the door shut, made her way down the corridor, into her bedroom and locked her own door. With a shaky breath, she slumped against her door, sliding to the floor, praying that her own delivery wouldn't be as torturous as her sister's.

* * *

"Oh sweet suga, if these ain't the finest babes I've evah seen den I don' know what is!" Mammy hooted proudly.

"Oh let me see them!" Rosalie cried, forgetting about her exhaustion and soreness. She leant forward and outstretched her arms to take the two screeching bundles Mammy was strategically holding in her big soft arms.

Mammy carefully handed her one of the babies, and quickly looking down the body Rosalie smiled at her newborn son.

A son. Her son. Lincoln's Beard she couldn't believe it.

"What are you going to name them my dear?"

Rosalie looked up into her mother's face which to her surprise was soft with an expression akin to maternal love. All previous distaste towards her mother vanished for Rosalie as she gazed back into her mother's dark eyes with a smile.

She looked down back at her babies and thought deeply for a moment.

"I have a name for my son but my daughter! Oh what should I name such a beauty like her?"

"What ma flower gonna name her boy?" Mammy asked encouragingly.

"Ryder," Rosalie announced proudly. "Just like his father. Gerald Ryder Fontaine. Named after the two best men in my life."

"A mighty fine name for a mighty fine boy!" Mammy exclaimed happily, wiping away the tears that had sprung into her dark eyes. "Oh Lord how blessed we is to have such mighty fine chilrun!"

Ellen nodded in approval. "Yes, Rosalie. I couldn't have agreed more. Gerald Ryder Fontaine. Welcome to our family."

Soon after the room began to be a museum for the new born babies as Fontaines and O'Haras flocked to see their newest addition to the family.

Rosalie had nearly cried out tears of joy as Gerald had whooped and hooted when he heard of his grandson's name, dancing around the room cradling his new grandson with pride and joy.

Children. Of her own! She couldn't describe the warmth and strong comfort that surged through her as she thought about her darling new babies. She smiled and laughed along with the the O'Haras and the Fontaines as he two new members were passed around.

Suellen and Carreen both excitedly looked at their new niece and nephew cooing and sweet talking to the two bundles. Rosalie was glad that they both adored her children but Scarlett was another story. She herself was pregnant at 9 months, scowling back at the back, as she covered a shawl over her blossoming stomach.

Rosalie felt triumphant as Gerald Ryder was passed by Scarlett as her twin's nose twitched with frustration.

Rosalie knew for a fact that Scarlett had also intended to name her child Gerald if it were to be a boy and having her baby first, Rosalie got the honors to name her son after her Pa.

Joining back into the family circle, Scarlett looked down at her niece and sniffed in disdain, pushing the bundle back to Carreen. "Why must babies be so ugly?"

"Why don't you try being in a woman's body for nine months before being squeezed out through a hole the size of a peach, missy," Grandma Fontaine grumbled from her chair.

"Grandma Fontaine!" Young Miss scolded, mortified by her mother-in-law's audacity.

Rosalie blushed red at Grandma Fontaine's input although she did have a fair point. Furthermore, Scarlett had no right to criticise her own children when she herself was about to deliver a newborn. Or maybe two like her.

Scarlett's cheeks coloured red as she looked down at her own baby bump and scowled. She quickly pardoned herself with the excuse of needing to rest which no one paid heed to.

Gerald Ryder opened his mouth and let out a loud wail to which Rosalie smiled at. Her Pa handed her son back to her and she cooed at the little boy in her arms. It pained her to know Joe wasn't here with her to see his own children, but Rosalie vowed she would be the best mother any boy and girl could ever wish for.

Carreen sat in the chair next to her, gently bouncing Baby Girl in her arms as she smiled radiantly at Rosalie. "Have you decided what to name your daughter, Rosie? Have you? Have you?"

Rosalie laughed at Carreen's excitement. "No, not yet Carrie. Any ideas from you?" 

Carreen opened her mouth excitedly but another voice answered the question instead.

"Clarissa."

All heads turned to Grandma Fontaine as she stared at the Baby Girl imperiously from across the room. "Her name will be Clarissa."

"Clarissa?" Young Miss startled. "Now where on earth did you think of that name Grandma?"

The old woman simply raised her eyebrows in a threatening manner as her blue eyes drilled into her daughter in law's, "You have something against that Missy?"

"Now, now, dear," old Doc Fontaine reassured his wife by patting her hand. "Young Miss didn't mean any harm-"

"Of course she didn't," Grandma Fontaine snapped, "I know that."

"Well then wh-"

"Do you have something against my naming choices Mr Fontaine?" Grandma Fontaine asked curtly, eyes daring him to challenge her. With a tired sigh, Doc Fontaine patted his wife's hand again.

"Nevermind, dear."

Grandma Fontaine gave a firm nod. "Just as I'd expected. 'Nevermind, dear.' every damn time. Next time come up with a better excuse instead of the one you've been using for the last 50 years of our marriage."

Looking at each face in the room Grandma Fontaine let out a loud huff, ungracefully using her cane to stand up on her own two feet. With her chin tilted upwards, she looked down at the occupants in the room imperiously. "Is there anybody else who'd like to disagree with my choice?"

With silence as her only answer, she nodded once before sitting back down on her chair letting everyone else go back to what they were doing.

To be fair Rosalie didn't mind the name Clarissa. Though unsual, she found something wonderful in that name. Something pretty. Just like her daughter was going to be. Looking over at her daughter's sleeping red face, a strange feeling bloomed in Rosalie's heart as her daughter's name rung in her mind.

Clarissa.

Clarissa Rose Fontaine.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, she was the luckiest mother in the world.


End file.
